


¿Tenemos Un Bebé?

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: ¿Crees en la reencarnación?.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, blindshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

Y ahí en ese mismo lugar, en la tumba del faraón, en el próximo descanso del mismo sujeto.

Se hallaban un par de tricolores culminando la batalla ceremonial que daría paso al descanso eterno del faraón Atem.

Entre despedidas dolorosas, lágrimas y sonrisas, era qué Yugi se despedía de un gran amigo y compañero suyo; Atem quién se despidió por última vez de sus amigos dedicándoles una sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo, se dirigió a las puertas, que le darían el paso a su descanso eterno.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía otra cosa preparada para Yugi y para Atem

 **—¡¿Qué demonios?! —** Exclamo Joey al ver los artículos del milenio brillar entre la lápida.

Los ojos de todos se colocaron en el faraón que estaba a punto de entrar entre las puertas de piedra; vibraba, se agrietaron, las puertas parecían que se iban a cerrar bruscamente.

¿Qué ocurría?, pensaba el menor.

Prontamente y sin saber por qué; su cuerpo se movió hacia el faraón, quien se encontraba en medio de las puertas examinando el lugar que temblaba, Yugi lo tomó de sus hombros y lo jalo tan bruscamente a su lado salvándolo de ser aplastado por esas puertas tan pesadas haciendo un ruido enorme en todo el lugar.

Finalmente ambos cayeron juntos al suelo, todo se calmó. Los artículos del milenio dejaron de brillar.

Mientras los demás amigos de los tricolores tan bien se recomponían del feo temblor, ellos se levantaron y corrieron a ver a sus amigos, gran alivio que surcaron en sus corazones al verlos todos bien como sus amigos a ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?—

Tea es la primera en acercarse a ambos para ayudarlos, pero al ver como estaban se quedó callada al notar como el Faraón tomaba la mano de Yugi, la castaña no evito ponerse un poco celosa en su interior, pero dejó estar la situación así .

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a silbar por la escenita que estaban montando esos dos tricolores y entre tanto silbido, surgieron los comentarios burlescos de parte de sus amigos.

 **—Oye Tristán me parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo.—** Joey había codeado gentil y graciosamente el codo de su amigo incitando que le siguiera el juego y este sin dudarlo lo siguió.

 **—Me parece que tiene razón Joey.—** Dijo Tristan **.— Estamos interrumpiendo algo.—** Rió el castaño llamando la atención de ambos tricolores que al darse cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano, se pararon en seguida pidiéndose perdón. Los dos chicos que se burlaban de ellos comenzaron a reír.

Dando un largo suspiro de alivio para luego sonreír dijo la morena Egipcia:

**—Me alegra que todos estén bien.—**

Pero fue muy pronto como para decir que todo estaría bien, porque en ese momento los artículos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo pero con mucha más intensidad; iluminando el lugar con su gran resplandor que hasta lastimaba la vista de solo verlo.

—¡Los artículos están volviendo a brillar!— Grito Marik cubriéndose la vista y con ello cubría a su hermana del brillo y de lo que pudiera pasar. Los demás imitaron su acción, cubriéndose la vista con su brazo y protegiendo al que tenían a su lado.

• Atem protegía a Yugi: cubriéndolo detrás de él mientras él otro lo abrazaba por la espalda para no separarse de su compañero.

•El abuelo Salomón cubrió a Tea

•Joey, sin querer se había abrazado a Seto, quien gruño al principió por el repentino abrazo pero que lo dejo pasar luego de ver como el rubio a traía a su hermanito para poder protegerlo también, así el CEO los cubrió con su gabardina protegiéndolos y protegiéndose también.

•Por último se haya un trío abrazándose; Duke , Ryu y Tristan mientras gritaban una y otra vez que se iban a morir.

•Por último, los hermanos Ishtar se cubrían entre ellos abrazándose el uno al otro.

Al faraón no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que retiro un poco su brazo para ver detalladamente que la lápida que contenía los artículos del milenio se agrietada y se rompía; parecía que iba estallar en cualquier momento.

Por última vez la luz se intensificó y lo cegó, esta vez Atem se giro para abrazar a su aibou cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, así como todos los hacían con los demás que estaban a su lado hasta que la luz se desvaneció por completo dejando un silenció sepulcral.

Yugi al no sentir nada encima suyo que lo apresara además del abrazo de su mejor amigo prefirió abrir los ojos, examino el lugar y no se encontró con algo amenazante. Todo parecía normal, sin ninguna anomalía.

 **—Atem abre los ojos.—** Dijo Yugi zarandeando a su otro yo.— **No hay peligro**.—

 **—¿Qué?.—** Atem abrió sus ojos y también pudo ver que no había amenaza alguna. ¿Todo estaba bien?

**—Atem.—**

El moreno bajo la vista a su compañero.

 **—¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme?**.—

**—Ah, claro, lo siento.—**

El moreno dejo de abrazar a Yugi sin ninguna prisa, pero al hacerlo extrañamente se sintió nostálgico. No le hizo mucho caso y lo ignoro para dirigirse a los demás.

Yugi se separó de él y camino hasta la lápida donde se encontraban los artículos del milenio, algo debió pasarles como para comportarse así.

—Ya pueden abrir los ojos.—Dijo Atem viendo como el trío de Tristan seguía temblando, como el abuelo y Tea se dejaban de abrazar, como los hermanos Ishtar se reincorporaban y como sorprendentemente Seto descubría con mucho cuidado su gabardina para saber si al dúo al que protegía estaba bien y al ver que Joey seguía abrazando a Mokuba y este trataba de tranquilizarlo se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban bien.

_—"Menos mal, nadie salió herido."—_

Decía el Faraón en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un repentino lloriqueo... Un momento, ¿lloriqueo? , ¿Yugi estaba llorando? No, Yugi no lloraría y si lo fuera, ¿por qué lloraría?

 **—Tranquilo, no llores.—** Dijo Yugi tranquilizando al bulto que tenía en sus brazos mientras daba la espalda a los demás.

El bebé que tenía en sus brazos lloraba y Yugi tranquilamente trataba de calmarlo manteniendo la calma, porque si se exaltaba asustaría al bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

Los demás, curiosos y confundidos, se acercaron a donde estaba Yugi y al tenerlo rodeado, abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a un bebé con la gran similitud a su amigo de ojos amatista y su amigo de ojos rojos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿¡UN BEBÉ?!.—


	2. El Final Solo Es Un Comienzo

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que un bebé hacía en ese lugar, tampoco sabía las razones por las que mis amigos gritaban tan fuerte, parecía que los gritos asustaban más al niño, por ello me aleje de ellos mientras le hacían preguntas a los Izhtar.

Yo me reserve en alguna esquina, sentándome, tranquilizando al ser que cargaba, siempre manteniendo la calma ante todo, aún que por dentro no niego el hecho de estar asustado e impactado; asustado, por el gran parecido que mantenía el niño hacia a mi y hacia...

\- Yugi. –

Mi compañero.

Me tenía impactado el hecho de que el niño haya aparecido en medio de la conmoción.

Atem, se sentó a mi lado, reservando un poco su distancia.

\- ¿Ya saben lo que pasó?. - Pregunté sin mirarlo, siendo un poco distante en mis palabras, no quería ni verlo, habíamos pasado por algo duro los dos anoche, nuestra "despedida", antes de la ceremonia, no salió cómo yo quería, habíamos hablado un poco, luego todo se volvió en discusión y al final reinó un gran silencio que prevaleció hasta este momento.

No me daban ganas de verlo, ni de hablarle.

\- Aún no. - Me responde con su voz profunda, note un poco de frialdad en sus palabras. Lo cuál ignore.

\- Qué mal. - Respondí de vuelta, cargo mejor al bebé, quien ahora está mirándome directamente, a dejado de llorar, eso me alegra, pero en parte siento cierta molestia pues Atem se me apega un poco más.

\- Tiene tu cara. - Menciona. Puse mis ojos en blanco. - Tiene tu cabello también. - Prosigue. - ¿No será acaso que tú?

\- ¿Intentas culparme por algo?. - Le interrumpo, antes de que vaya más lejos, mi enojo está creciendo. Es obvio que no debo tener a Atem cerca de mi, me dan ganas incluso de golpearlo.

\- Yo no dije tal cosa. - Me responde.

-Pero lo pensaste. - Conteste, él chasque la lengua molesto.

-Trató de arreglar las cosas contigo. - Me dijo.

-¿Culpándome de algo que yo no hice?. –

\- No sabemos si el bebé es producto tuyo o de los dioses. No se si nos quieren castigar por algo que hicimos. –

Me quedo anonadado por sus palabras, ¿producto mío?, ¿ahora es mi culpa por tratar de meterme con un Faraón de 5000 años de antigüedad?

\- ¿Tratas de echarme la culpa?. –

-No. - Me responde, se cruza de brazos.

-Pues es lo que parece. - Respondo de vuelta y molesto, no era justo que yo me sintiera culpable por lo que estábamos pasando.

Si, yo se que tengo la culpa por haberme enamorado de Atem, fue inevitable, pero así sucedió. Aun no comprendo por qué no me rechazo cuando le declare mis sentimientos, tuvo la perfecta oportunidad para decirme que no sentía lo mismo por mi, sin embargo, y a mi manera de verlo, se que está arrepentido por tenerme como novio, por elegirme solamente a mi porqué no tiene contacto con nadie más.

Se que Atem preferiría estar con Anzu que conmigo.

Y se que no pudo estar con ella en el pasado, pero ahora que tiene un cuerpo físico, lo puede estar ahora, ya no estará aferrado a mi.

Aun no se como pude fingir una sonrisa, una risa, las palabras de motivación en el duelo, pero el coraje y la valentía que sentía eran sinceras en el instante que luchaba con él.

Mi valentía salía a relucir porque yo peleaba conmigo para convencerme de que debía dejar ir a Atem.

Mi coraje me empujo a no rendirme y seguir adelante con el duelo.

Y para cuando finalizó la batalla, todo se volvió un desastre; mis amigos trataban de sacar sus propias explicaciones del por qué un bebé apareció en la tumba y por qué se parecía tanto a mi como a Atem... Pero ninguna de sus supociones daba en el clavo, todas eran erróneas.

Mientras tanto yo me aleje, mi mente no estaba dispuesta a pensar por ahora, por que un casi recién nacido se encontraba entre nosotros, más sin cambio se sumia en el recuerdo de anoche cuándo Atem y yo discutimos fuertemente.

\- Terminemos. - Solté esas palabras en automático, me gane la mirada seria de Atem, no me vio con otra emoción más que con pura seriedad, no me dijo nada, solo se alejó de mi para dejarme solo con el bebé.

Comprendo que esa era su respuesta, lo acepta. Acepta que nuestra relación se termine.

Qué idiota fui, pensé que esto funcionaria pero ya veo que no, soy tan torpe.

Quiero llorar, se me estruja el corazón de solo pensar que había sido un bobo en creer que mi relación con Atem perduraría, al menos por algún tiempo y en otras circunstancias, no así.

Cierro los ojos.

Siento que mis lágrimas quieren salir y exponerme ante mis amigos, pero algo me detiene.

Unas diminutas manos que se posan en mis mejillas con suavidad, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con una risueña sonrisa, unos ojos brillantes, que reflejan comprensión ante mi situación.

\- Wuua. –

Me río vagamente, el bebé trata de comunicarse conmigo, creo que trata de decirme que estaré bien.

\- Gracias. - Respondo bajito, el en respuesta patalea alegremente, me seco las lágrimas, una vez escucho a mi abuelo gritar mi nombre para que nos reunamos todos y saber que haremos con el niño.


	3. Broken

El viaje hacia a la casa de los Ishtar había sido larga y cansada pero al fin de cuentas llegamos a nuestro destino.

Bajamos de la gran camioneta, nos encaminó a adentro de la casa donde dos sirvientes nos atendieron, aun que hablaban en hebreo y no podía entender exactame te lo que decían, solo los Ishtar, mi abuelo y Atem podían comunicarse con ellos y conversar libremente, yo solo me dedicaba a cuidar al niño que más de una vez se habían quedado dormido en mis brazos.

Hablando del pequeño; se habían sacado algunas hipótesis de lo que podía ser el bebé: un mensajero, un Dios, un sirvo de los Dioses o hasta un descendiente de los faraones, pero esta última hipótesis, era negada por muchos de mis amigos, ya que el niño compartía similitudes mías y de Atem.

Pero uno nunca sabe, el pasado podía ser tan misterioso.

A veces Atem me contaba acerca sobre el antiguo Egipto y de lo que podía recordar; historias, leyendas, personas y su cultura.

Pero eso me lo contaba antes de que tuviéramos nuestro conflicto.

Él, por lo que veía y se mantenía más apegado a Anzu, me ignoraba y ni siquiera quería cruzar la palabra conmigo.

Está bien.

Dos pueden jugar eso.

Pero yo ya no quiero entrar en el juego, me temo que solo será él ; ya Men canse de luchar por él y por un nosotros.

\- Yugi. –

Joey revuelve mi cabellera, ríe un poco y luego levanta mi mirada, me toma de la mano y me aparta de los demás.

\- ¿Todo bien amigo?. - Me pregunta, yo niego en el acto. - ¿Pasa algo?. –

A Joey le tengo mucha confianza, no por nada es mi mejor amigo, le tengo mucho cariño y lo estimo mucho.

\- Pasa de todo Joey. - Respondí, luego siento movimiento en mis brazos, bajo la mirada y es el bebé quién se mueve de un lado a otro bostezando y abriendo sus ojos, pero no dejó de contarle a mi amigo por lo que estoy pasando. - Terminé con Atem. - Al decir esas palabras, mi amigo se queda con la boca abierta, no puede creer lo que digo, yo prosigo. - Supongo que debía de pasar, ¿no?. –

-¿Qué?, ¿pero cuándo?, ¿cómo?. - Me cuestiona, intenta alzar la voz pero pongo un dedo sobre sus labios acallándolo.

\- Eso ya no importa. Lo importante ahora. - Me alejo de él y volteo a ver al bebé. - Es él. Dime, ¿ya saben algo?. –

Joey carraspea, se aclara la garganta, decide guardar sus comentarios acerca de Atem y de probablemente de mi para pasar a lo que era tema de prioridad.

\- Marik dice que probablemente la respuesta se encuentre en su biblioteca, alguno de sus ancestros debió guardar información acerca de lo que están pasando. –

\- Genial. - Sonrió con sinceridad, le doy caricias al bebé con mi dedo en sus mejillas y ríe divertido.

\- Yugi. –

-¿Sí?. –

-Ishizu dice que probablemente sea producto de un castigo. - Menciona Joey. - Sabremos más mañana. Por ahora debemos de alimentarnos y descansar. –

\- Está bien. - Concuerdo.

La tarde se pasó tranquila, Atem seguía sin hablarme e increíblemente Anzu ni siquiera se me acercó, ni para decirme cómo iba el bebé.

Los únicos que se me acercaron fueron Joey, que en ningún minuto se despego de mi, probablemente porqué el bebé, pues este absorbía la atención de todos, incluso de Kaiba que era el que más "alegré", estaba al estar con el bebé ; lo cargaba, le hablaba, lo mecía, pero al final de cuentas siempre me lo devolvía con esa seriedad típica de él, aún que por dentro aseguraba que sonreían tiernamente.

Mokuba era el más pequeño de todos, por lo que congeniaba muy bien con el bebé.

Marik, decía lo lindo que era, junto con Ryu y Tristan.

Mi abuelo se ponía todo feliz y en sus ojos se veía la nostalgia, hablaba sobre que el bebé le recordaba a mi y lo pequeño que era cuando yo era un bebé.

Ishizu fue la más tímida de todas, tenía ganas de poder cargar al niño, pero se arrepentía por que tenía miedo de que se cayera, no quería cometer ese error. Así que lo único que hizo fue acariciarle las mejillas.

Anzu ni Atem se acercaron solo veían desde lejos.

Cayó la noche, la cena estuvo deliciosa, todos terminaron y se levantaron, Ishizu indicó las habitaciones en la que nos quedaríamos, increíblemente y para mi mala suerte me tocó con Atem, íbamos a compartir habitación junto con el bebé.

Escuché a Atem chasquear la lengua, luego dejo unas palabras en su idioma original y después se fue junto con Anzu a alguna parte que no supe.

No pude evitar enojarme e incluso sentir un poco de celos y dolor al saber que fui remplazado tan rápido.

¿Tan poco signifique para él?.

Supongo que sí.

Olvidándome de ellos, les desee buenas noches a todos y me retire a la habitación que se me había asignado.

Al llegar a la habitación, me encontré con un cuarto pintado de colores blancos y ocres, iluminado por lámparas que iluminaban un poco, había muebles, un cuarto de baño y dos camas individuales que estaban, milagrosamente, separadas de la otra. Encima de las camas existía una nota que decía que dentro de los muebles había pijamas y ropa cómoda.

Me acomode en una, deja al bebé en la cama, me retire mi chaqueta, mi camisa y mis pantalones dejándome con el bóxer, fui hasta los muebles saqué una pijama de color blanco y me la puse, después me acomode bajo las sábanas de la cama, coloque al bebé a mi lado y coloque una almohada hacia sus espalda solo para que no se cayera, a continuación tape al niño, me quede unos minutos despierto, solo viendo las finas facciones del niño, esto podría estar exagerado de mi parte, pero era como si los mismo Dioses lo hubieran tallado.

\- Es increíble que te parezcas a Atem. - Murmuró vagamente, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y limpio mis ojos, no es momento para llorar. No debo de llorar. No frente al bebé.

De repente la puerta se abre, rápidamente cubro mi rostro con las sábanas y me hago el dormido, el bebé sigue removiéndose, presiento los pasos detrás de mi, reconozco la presencia de Atem, está a mis espaldas, no dice nada solo siento como remueve las sábanas y nos destapa.

\- Se que estas despierto. - Me dice y me estremezco, aunque no le hago caso. Sigo fingiendo que estoy dormido. - Yugi. –

No quiero abrir los ojos, ni siquiera busco moverme solo me quedo inmóvil mientras abrazo al bebé.

\- Esta bien. - Esta vez baja la voz, de verdad cree que estoy dormido, pero eso no impide que siente en mi mano cómo va colocando algo frío y metálico en la palma de mi mano. - Solo quería devolverte esto. –

Siento como se retira, se alejan sus pasos y la puerta de nueva cuenta es abierta y cerrada.

Abro mis ojos, luego siento el metal en mi mano, me siento y veo el collar que le regale cuándo cumplimos un año de novios.

Las lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas, no puedo evitar sollozar, realmente duele, duele demasiado cuando rompen tu corazón.

\- Nunca debí de dar ese paso. - Dije entre sollozos.

* * *

Al parecer Yugi no es el único que está sufriendo.

Atem se encuentra recargado en la puerta con la mirada agachada, se agarra su camisa y la aprieta entre sus manos.

No puede creer que le esté rompiendo el corazón a su Hikari.

Pero debe hacerlo.

No puede estar a su lado.

Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, odia esto. Odia qué le pase esto.

\- Sabes que lo que haces es por un bien. –

Atem deja de llorar al escuchar la voz aguda de la femenina, sus mechones le cubren su mirada tan roja como si fuera fuego incandescente.

\- Ojalá tuviera una daga ahora para perforarte ese oscuro corazón que tienes. –

La mujer solo sonríe divertida y maliciosa, se acerca al Egipcio y lo tomo de su rostro para levantarlo y mirarse fijamente.

\- Recuerda que este cuerpo que tengo, es de tu amiga. - Ríe un poco. - Así que si intentas hacerme daño, quién pagará las consecuencias será ella. –

La mujer se aleja y camina hacia su habitación dejando a un furioso, lastimado y dolido Atem.

\- Yugi, perdóname. -


	4. Tus Ojos.

[DÍAS ANTES DE EGIPTO]

Casa de los Muto - 12:30 noche.

\- No puedes estar triste. - Me susurra a la par de mi odió, las corrientes eléctricas viajan a través de mi cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi corazón se acelera cada vez más cuándo Atem esta más cerca de mi.

Giro mi vista hacia otro punto, para estas alturas no quería verlo, ¿y para qué?, ¿para qué me viera llorar?, no gracias, así estaba bien. Prefería aguantarme las ganas de llorar y suplicarle que se quedara conmigo.

\- Yugi. -Me llama, intentando obtener mi atención, lo cual no funciona. Me levanto y voy directo hacia a la cama acostarme, él me sigue muy de cerca, puedo sentir la desesperación que siente en mi corazón, se que quiere decirme muchas cosas, de las cuales van a provocar que llore y sea un manojo de sentimientos incontrolables.

Me recuesto, me tapo y le doy la espalda a mi faraón, cierro los ojos con fuerza, espero dormirme lo antes posible, necesitaba calmar estar intranquilidad en mi afligido corazón.

\- Solo quiero que me escuches. –

Es muy tarde para dormir, Atem me a llevado dentro del rompecabezas, lo sé y aún así no me atrevo abrir los ojos por temor a enfrentarme a una dura despedida que me dolerá.

\- Aibou. –

\- No. -Digo y abro mis ojos que ya están acuosos, mi pecho se oprime, joder duele esto. Rápidamente le doy la espalda y limpio las lágrimas.

Calmarme era lo único que pedía y tambien tener el valor de hablar con él sin siquiera gritarle o llorar.

Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura, recarga su frente en mi cabeza y da un beso en mi nuca, algo que hace que ladee mi cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle espacio, Atem no tarda en besar aquel espacio y adornarlo con pequeños besos que van haciendo que cierre los ojos y que disfrute de la dulce sensación, va relajándome, toma mis manos y las acaricia tiernamente, después las pasa hacia la camisa de mi pijama donde se atreve a desabotonar los botones dejando parte de mi piel expuesta, a continuación va deslizando sus manos por mi piel acariciándola lentamente.

Algunos suspiros se me escapan de mi boca, disfruto cada sensación que me brinda mi faraón, puedo sentir como sus manos se van deslizando hacia mi cuello y a mi mentón, lo toma y lo gira para brindarme un beso profundo y lleno de cariño que me dejaba con ganas de más.

\- ahbak ya saghirati. - Dijo Atem prosiguiendo a quitarme la ropa, mientras yo gozaba de sus dulces caricias.

_"Te amo, pequeño."_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de aquel recuerdo, palmee a mi lado al sentir un gran hueco a mi lado, me tallo los ojos y notó que no esta el niño a mi lado.

¡¿A dónde se ha ido?!, ¡no pudo bajarse!, ¡ni si quiera irse!.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar por toda la habitación, bajo la cama no había nada y ahora que veía también, tampoco estaba Atem, pero eso ya era de esperarse; obviamente pidió alojo en otra habitación con mis amigos, pero ¿y el bebé?.

Para este punto veo que la puerta está entre abierta, eso extraño, recuerdo que Atem la había dejado cerrada después de irse.

Me acercó cauteloso hacia la puerta, voy escuchando algunos murmullos, es la voz de ¿Atem?, no, la voz de aquel joven suena un poco más suave.

\- Sólo quiero que todo esté en orden, recuerden que él nos ayudará. –

\- ¿Y qué pasa si empieza hacer preguntas acerca de todos nosotros?, ¿qué le vamos a decir?, ¡prácticamente somos los descendientes de... –

Al querer escuchar más, empuje la puerta, esto provocó un rechinido que de seguro alertó a los que estaban del otro lado y a mi también, mi intención no era quedar como un chismoso, solo quería encontrar al niño y volver acostarme a dormir, pero algo llamó mi atención, justo cuándo iba a volver hacia a la cama y hacer como si no pasara nada, algo percato mi atención.

\- ¿Ya despertaste?. –

Respingue en mi lugar, aquella voz se volvió tan cercana, es decir, esa voz estaba del otro lado y aquel joven también.

Me quedé mudó cuándo vi una mano pasar por la rendija de la puerta, poseía en sus muñecas unos brazaletes hechos de oro puro; me extendía su mano, yo me quedé extrañado y algo asustado.

\- No temas, no voy hacerte daño. Confía en mí. –

La determinación que uso en sus palabras me envolvió por completo, además de que me recordaba a la voz de Atem, lo que era muy extraño, pero aún así.

\- No se quién eres. - Dije. Escuché una pequeña risita traviesa y luego un traqueteo de la puerta para abrirse por completa, lo primero que note fue una oscuridad afuera, luego unos brillantes ojos amatista rojizos.

Me quedé hipnotizado por aquella mirada, no parecía ser hostil, sino comprensiva y hasta cierto grado feroz.

\- ¿Quién eres?. - Pregunté.

\- Ya sabrás más adelante. - Me volvió a extender su mano. Yo con un poco de duda la acepte; era como si aquel joven ya me inspirará confianza y luego todo se volvió oscuro.


	5. AIBOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/8fDe3y_hLFE

Y todo se volvió oscuro en cuanto tome la mano de aquella misteriosa voz, después de ahí, comencé a escuchar sollozos a la lejanía que poco a poco se fueron intensificando hasta que me logre despertar y encontrar una escena casi catastrófica.

\- Joder, ¡cállate!. - Grita Atem hacia el niño.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡suelta ese cuchillo!. - Grite aterrado abalanzándome a Atem, pues este tenía al bebé en su cama llorando mientras sostenía un cuchillo en su mano apuntando al bebé.

Puedo decir que apenas y llegue a tiempo antes de que Atem apuñalara al niño en su pecho, sujete la mano donde poseía el arma, Atem comenzó a gruñir como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, me empujó hacia atrás, casi me voy de espaldas, la fuerza que había usado me había dado y desequilibrado, pero pude alcanzar a tomar del borde de su camisa y jalarlo con fuerza hacia atrás para que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Y en efecto, funcionó, Atem cayó encima de mí, aún con el arma en sus manos, trató de levantarse pero lo detuve de nuevo.

\- ¡Suelta eso! . - Le pedí, en respuesta el me abofeteo fuerte, pude sentir el ardor en mi mejilla y el dolor que me provocó al verlo con un aura negra sobre salir de él.

No otra vez.

\- ¡Atem! - Chille su nombre en cuanto se posiciono arriba de mi, me dejo inmóvil, no podía zafarme de su agarré. - ¡Atem despierta!. ¡Este no eres tú!. –

Me ignoro por completo, su mirada oscura y hundida en un abismo de puro fuego se dirigía puramente al bebé.

\- No interfieras. Sólo debo de matarlo. - Me dijo fríamente, recordándome al viejo Yami que se refugiaba en la oscuridad de mi mente.

Nunca creí verlo así nuevamente, no después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Basta!, ¡no lo hagas!. - Grite con mis lágrimas en mis ojos, Atem habían alzado el cuchillo, miraba al niño sin sentimiento alguno.

¿¡Qué hago?!, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO PARA DETENERLO?!.

\- ¡MATAME A MI!. - Grite, llamando su atención. Parecía que estaba sorprendido. Yo no desvíe la mirada hacia ningún lado, debía de ser fuerte y valiente.

Él no tardo en poner el cuchillo en mi garganta.

\- Si buscas satisfacer tu sed de sangre. - Hable tragándome el miedo que corrían por todo mi ser al ver a Yami con la mirada fija en mi. Jamás lo había visto así, inclusive parecía no estar consciente de sus acciones. - Mátame a mi. –

No mencionó ninguna palabra, retiro el cuchillo de mi garganta, lo que fue un alivio, pero luego lo coloco sobre mi rostro y se acercó.

\- ¿Me pides que te mate?. –

Asentí.

\- ¿Me darías tu vida a cambio de la del bastardo?. - Se refirió al bebé que no paraba de llorar.

\- Si. - La Respuesta lastimo mi garganta, puesto que se me había alojado un nudo en la garganta por aguantarme las ganas de llorar al ver a mi Yami así de terrorífico.

Atem sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a reír.

\- Me gustas. - Dijo paralizando mi corazón por un minuto al escuchar la distorsionada voz de Atem, no tarde mucho en entender que lo estaban controlando. - Me gustas mucho. Tu valentía te hace más apetecible para el sacrificio. - Desliza el cuchillo por mi cara, hace un rasguño en mi mejilla donde no tarda en escurrirse la sangre, siento que mi pulso se acelera en cuanto el filo del cuchillo se dirige a mi pecho.

Acerca su rostro y toma fuertemente de mi mentón.

\- Te arrancaré el corazón cuando todo esté preparado. Por lo mientras, disfruta de mis dulces visitas, aibou. - Se ríe en mi oreja burlón, puedo escuchar como la voz de Atem se va distorsionando más.

Este no es Atem.

Este no es un villano cualquiera.

\- ¡Mmh!. - Tapa mi boca en cuanto siento como hiere mi abdomen con el cuchillo, no lo a encajado, no es una herida profunda ¡pero si es dolorosa!.

Cierro mis ojos y las lágrimas comienzan escurrir.

¡Me duele!, ¡me duele mucho!.

Trato de gritar que pare, pero solo se escuchan mis gritos ahogados.

\- Me gusta que llores. - Comenta y aleja el cuchillo, abro mis ojos, siguen escurriendo lágrimas del miedo y dolor que siento. A continuación, presenció cómo es que pasa su lengua por el cuchillo saboreando el sabor de mi sangre y luego deja de hacerlo para verme, mi vista se va distorsionando, es mucho para mi. Voy a desmayarme.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte, "aibou". Esperemos llevarnos bien. - Es lo único que escucho de aquella voz que me hiela la sangre y luego veo como el aura negra desaparece de Atem y este, cae sin cuidado alguno a mi lado.

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

**"Lo siento. No pude ayudarte."**


	6. Perdón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/qsrVT4MWu7A

No se cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

Me encontraba en la cama sentado, tratando de analizar las cosas por tercera vez.

Pero lo único que sabía era que cuándo me desperté, Atem ya no estaba en la habitación; solo quedamos en le bebé, yo y aquel cuchillo con el cual fui apuñalado.

Mis manos se dirigen de nueva cuenta en aquella herida que a cicatrizado, sigue fresca, puedo decir que se puede abrir al primer movimiento brusco que haga, me abrazo así mismo, mi corazón no para de latir acelerado cuándo recuerdo lo de anoche. Algunas lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos pero rápidamente las retiro, no es tiempo de llorar, debería de decírselo a mis amigos, estaba seguro que ellos me ayudarían, pero también tal vez me alejen de Atem, sobre todo mi abuelo.

\- Yugi. –

Salto en mi lugar por el susto, la voz de Joey a hecho que reaccione de inmediato, cubro mi herida con la camisa que traigo puesto, menos mal me había cambiado y había ocultado la ropa manchada de sangre en mi maleta.

\- ¿Si?. - Me acomodo mejor en la cama, el niño sigue a mi lado, esta despierto y puedo percatarme de su mirada que esta atento también a cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?. –

\- Claro, adelante. –

La puerta no tarda en abrirse, mi amigo pasa a la habitación, cierra la puerta y después se sienta a mí cama.

\- Rayos amigo, que cara traes, ¿acaso no pudiste dormir anoche?.

Sí, supieras Joey, lo que pase anoche.

\- Es que tuve una pesadilla. - Me excuse, en ese momento recordé la mirada de Yami, no de Atem, parecía que lo estaba viendo a él y no al faraón actual.

\- Entiendo. - Me dijo el rubio. - Por cierto, he venido a invitarte a desayunar, ya todos están listo, solo faltas tú. –

\- Claro. - Dije y me levante, cuándo lo hice, aquel dolor agudo apareció haciendo que me doblará un poco y que me quejara del dolor, Joey por supuesto se dio cuenta, se acercó para ayudarme pero me detuve.

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?. –

-No, estoy bien. - Aguante el dolor y después me reincorpore como pude. - Solo fue un calambre, ya estoy bien. - Le sonreí.

\- ¿Seguro?, parece que te duele mucho. –

\- Sí, estoy seguro. - Afirme. - ¿Podrías ayudarme con el bebé?. –

\- Claro, ¿qué necesitas?. –

\- Por favor consíguele ropa. –

Joey me vio desconfiando, entendía que quería preguntarme muchas cosas y que trataba de alejarlo, pero al final de cuantas solo asintió y se fue dejándome solo de nuevo.

El dolor se desató de inmediato, volvía asentir aquel dolor cuándo Yami me encajo el cuchillo en mi carne.

Llevó mi mano a mi costado, donde duele y luego la alejé.

\- Joder. - En mi mano había sangre, la herida se había abierto de nueva cuenta, me levante como pude y me dirigí al baño por segunda vez, ahi había un botiquín, el cual había usado para curarme anteriormente; volví a utilizar alcohol y gazas para cubrir la herida, me cambié de camisa y justo cuando la iba a guardar...

\- ¿Te duele mucho?. –

Me quede paralizado al ver a Yami sentado en la cama con el bebé sentado en sus piernas, este último se removida entre sus brazos, hacia pucheros pero a Yami le importaba poco, simplemente ejerció un poco más de fuerza, el bebé se quejo del dolor, no lloro, solo se quejaba.

Di un paso para poder arrebatar le de los brazos al bebé, pero este solo sonrió y ejerció más fuerza, el niño casi rompe a llorar.

\- Basta, no le hagas daño. –

Yami alzó una ceja, levantó los hombros importando le poco lo que decía. Dejó al bebé en la cama y note, como en su pierna derecha había dejado un moretón.

\- No haz contestado mi pregunta aibou. - Aquella voz volvió a darme escalofríos, se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de mí, luego tomó mi barbilla, jade ante el miedo, cerré los ojos, y pude sentir luego su toque baje mi camisa.

\- Aléjate. –

\- ¿Te duele mucho?. - Susurro a la par de mi oreja, sus mano quito aquella gaza manchada de sangre y luego la yema de sus dedos recorría aquella herida a su antojo. - Si no me contestas, voy hacer que esa herida sea más profunda, cariño. Así que contéstame algo, ¿te duele mucho?. –

\- S-sí. - Conteste con miedo. ¿Qué hacía el aquí?. - Por favor, a- aléjate. –

Su cercanía era cómo un veneno que se esparcida por el aire, me quedaba sin oxígeno y parecía que quería desmayarme de nuevo.

\- Es maravilloso cómo es que te resistes ante mí oscuridad. - Me dice mientras me ve, oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Pero no creo que te resistas por mucho tiempo, Hikari. –

\- No me llames así. - Reclame, Yami no tenía derecho de llamarme así. Cuándo lo conocí por primera vez en mi mente, me confesó que repudiaban y odiaba mi luz que me rodeaba, pero conforme íbamos conviviendo en cada partida de cartas, aquella luz que poseía fue envolviéndolo de poco; mi fui ganado su confianza y su amistad, hasta que nos convertimos en lo una vez fuimos.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Es cierto!, yo repudio tu luz. - Dijo. - La odio por qué...

\- Me protege. –

\- Exacto. - Dijo. - Si no tuvieras esa luz, créeme que te hubiera hecho mío desde el primer momento en el que te conocí, nada de esto estuviera pasando, tu cuerpo y alma serían míos, tu existencia se borraría con el paso del tiempo junto con tu esencia. –

\- Pero no lo hiciste. - Le recordé. Yami de pronto se quedó callado. - A pesar de mi enorme fragilidad que poseía en aquel tiempo, jamás me tomaste. Nunca entendí como era que una criatura de oscuridad me estuviera protegiendo, nunca te entendí en realidad. Tú sólo me protegidas, jamás me diste una razón por la cual lo hacías; me salvaste de muchas cosas, incluso cuando me decías que me odiabas, que no te gustaba; me repudiabas.-

\- Domare. –

\- Entiendo que no soy una persona excepcional que no cumple tus expectativas para estar contigo.... - Baje la voz. - A pesar de tu parte oscura que te predomina, siempre estuve agradecido que estuvieses ahí para mi para protegerme y cuidarme. –

-Cierra la boca. - Me dijo.

\- Siempre estuviste ahí, aún cuando tratabas de ocultarte de mi. - Yami me miro de reojo, sus ojos oscurecidos me dieron a entender que se sentía un poco molesto por lo estaba diciendo, pero también estaba un poco sorprendido por mis palabras.

Baje la mirada, me sentía de la peor forma posible, por no protegerlo cómo él lo había hecho conmigo.

\- No se cómo fue que volviste a ese estado oscuro, Yami. - Dije afligido. - Perdona si no te protegí cómo tu lo has hecho conmigo todos estos años. - Cerré mis ojos, habían pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir. - Perdón. Te falle; cómo compañero, cómo tú amigo y como tú novio. –

Aún que ya no había ningún nosotros.

\- Maldita sea. - Lo escuché maldecir, luego levantó mi rostro con algo de brusquedad, abrí mis ojos asustado y luego sentí sus labios presionar contra los míos en un delicado toque que se fue tornando un poco más brusco y profundo.

Me veía fijamente a los ojos, como yo lo veía a él, sin comprender exactamente porqué había besado.

La parte oscura de Atem siempre fue cruel conmigo, no entendía por qué ahora me besaba tan posesivamente. Aún que para ser sinceros, me gustaba esa parte oscura suya.

Se alejó de mí, dejándome respirar un poco, esta vez, él no actuaba como alguna especie de veneno quería matarme, actuaba como alguna especie de antídoto ante todo.

Llegó abrazarme, refugió su rostro en mi cuello, me quedé inmóvil por algunos segundos mientras escuchaba su respiración pesada.

\- de nurik yalafini maratan 'ukhraa. - Susurró contra mí piel, luego se alejo bruscamente de mi y se marchó nuevamente sin saber lo que me había dicho.

* * *

**"Deja que me envuelva tu luz otra vez."**


	7. Tu Oscuridad Contra La Mía

Nunca pensé en sentirme así.

Siento cómo mi corazón late con fuerza y todo es debido a ese chico.

No debería de estar sintiendo esto, maldita sea, ¡no debería!.

¿Por qué siento ese aló de protección hacia él?

Debería de odiarlo. Tanto, que ganas de hasta verlo me provocaría un enorme asco.

¿Por qué no es así?.

\- ¿Te diviertes?-

-¿Quieres lárgate aquí?. - Gruñí con impotencia, aquella mujer tenía su aura oscura cómo la mía, pero la mía era mucho peor.

-¿Por qué quieres defenderlo?, creí que querías matarlo. –

Mis ojos se cerraron, necesitaba recaudar la suficiente paciencia para no degollar le el cuello de la castaña.

\- Eso no debería de importarte. – Conteste

\- Me importa y mucho, recuerda que es mi perfecto sujeto para hacer el sacrificio. –

Aquel comentario que soltó me molesto de sobre manera. Mientras ella arrugan a él entrecejo.

\- Demonios, no me digas de que te convenció. - Murmuró molesta, luego sonrió burlona, cruzo sus brazos. - Su luz es más poderosa de lo que creí. –

\- No mientras tu lo protejas. - Me dijo. - Se supone que invoque tu oscuridad para que me ayudaras, no para que me perjudicarás. –

Esta vez quien sonrió fui yo.

\- Por lo que veo eres una inexperta en esto de los hechizos.-Me burle. - Invocaste mi lado oscuro para que te sirviera a ti. - Vi cómo se encrespo en su lugar, me acerque hasta poder vernos frente a frente. - Entérate de esto, mocosa, yo no sirvo a nadie, yo no sigo órdenes de nadie y menos de alguien tan patética cómo tu. - La empuje un poco, su espalda golpe la pared, su rostro me mostró que estaba sorprendida. - Sí alguien va tomar la luz de Yugi, ese voy hacer yo. Y si me estorbas, te aseguro que te borraré de la faz de la tierra. –

Poco a poco fui alejándome de ella.

\- Mi oscuridad es mucho mayor que la tuya. Así que que hazme un favor y desaparece de una vez por todas. No quieres que te mande al mundo de la sombras, ¿verdad?. –

Vi cómo comenzaba a temblar.

\- Con un chasquido de mis dedos incluso pudo invocar a un monstruo para que te debore enseguida. - Mis ojos se oscurecieron, ella quería huir, no la deje, chasque mis dedos y apareció un monstruo grotesco que la tomó de los brazos para levantar la del suelo.

\- ¡No puedes matarme!, si lo haces, el cuerpo que ocupo también morirá. –

\- Oh, no. –

\- ¡Oh, sí!. - Dijo ella. - Cómo vez, ¡yo todavía tengo poder sobre ti!. –

\- Tienes razón, me ganaste. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de este grave error. - Agache la mirada, ella comenzó a reír, pero yo también mientras levantaba la mirada, ella callo. - Era broma. - Dije.

Ella hizo una mueca de espanto y yo chasque mis dedos, un grito ensordecedor se escucho por todo el lugar en cuanto el monstruo engullía aquella alma perpetuadora, el cuerpo de Anzu cayó al suelo.

Estará confundida cuando despierte, haría muchas preguntas, será mejor si sólo le pongo recuerdos falsos, con eso bastará, no quiero que me esté fastidiando todo el día.

Cargue a Anzu en mis brazos, desaparecí al monstruo quién ya había devorado el alma de quien suponía era quien me había invocado.

Ese fue su peor error.

\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí?!. - El resto de los amigos de Anzu llegó al lugar, Joey se me acercó, le vi sin interés, le di a Anzu y me dispuse a marcharme de ahí, diciendo solo una cosa.

\- Le dio golpe de calor. –

Cuándo fui pasando por entre todos, note la mirada azulona de Seto, este me veía estupefacto, le sonreí con gracia.

\- Qué bien que ya te recuperaste Kaiba, espero y podamos jugar otra vez. - Le susurré, sentí como su cuerpo se encrespo quedándose estático. Sabía que me reconocería.

Ahora tendría dos juguetes para entretenerme.

\- Yami. –

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, bastardo?. –

\- Sí, una cosa. - Le escuché decir.

\- ¡Alejate de Yugi!. –

Voltee de reojo hacia atrás, ahí seguían los amigos de Yugi, ayudando a la pobre castaña quien se veía confundida por todo, mis ojos se concentraron en el pequeño mocoso que cargaba Yugi, este me veía desafiante.

\- ¿Me desafías, niño?. - Murmure.

\- No dejaré que lo toques. - Me contestó mentalmente.

Reí bajamente.

\- Eres ridículo. - Le dije.

Estaba por irme, cuándo sentí un par de manos huesudas que tomaron mis pies, rápidamente redirigí mi mirada hacia al niño.

\- No eres el único que posee y sabe controlar la oscuridad. - Me dijo. Fruncí mi ceño.

\- Mocoso. - Dije entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué te pare una pelea justa?. - Prosiguió. - Mi oscuridad contra la tuya, el que gane se gana a Yugi, el que pierda, sera mandado al reino de las sombras y no será recordado nunca más, ¿qué te parece?. –

Es muy tentador el trato, ¿qué podría perder?, Yugi ya era mío.

-Hecho. - Dije.


	8. Revelación

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que Tea fue llevada hacia su habitación ahí la estaba atendiendo una doctora que nos aseguraba que estaría bien. Sin embargo, ella debían de descar, pues su aspecto parecía, aparte de deshidratada un poco desnutrida, cómo si le hubieran roba la vitalidad que ella portaba.

Y bien se, qué él único que pudo haber robado la vitalidad de mi amiga era nada más ni nada menos, que único que puede invocar a las sombras.

\- Tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a desayunar, ¿te harías cargo de él?, solo serán cinco minutos. -

Kaiba acepto al bebé, este comenzaba a remover se entre sus brazos cómo si no le gustará la idea, sin embargo debía ser de encontrar a Yami y exigirle explicaciones por las que dejó a Tea en esas condiciones.

Comencé a alejarme, mientras desde lejos escuchaba cómo el niño comenzaba a llorar.

_«Solo será cinco minutos... No tardaré. »_

_«No te alejes demasiado. Y no te acerques demasiado a él, es peligroso.»_

Aquella voz que escuche en mi cabeza hizo que me detuviera, mire hacia todas partes intentando encontrar de dónde provenía, pero no lo encontré. Seguí mi camino.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

\- Por Dios. - Me hice para atrás en cuanto vi cómo Yami salía de entre las sombras.

\- Te sigues asustando muy fácilmente, aibou. - Se ríe, luego se recarga contra la pared y cruza los brazos, mientras pone una mirada coqueta. - Ven, ponte a mi lado, hablemos un poco más. - Me invita a lo que yo niego. - Cómo quieras. - Dice finalmente.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Tea?, ¿por qué está en esas condiciones?. -

-Yo no he hecho nada. Fue ella quién se lo busco. - Respondió haciendo que me confundiera y él lo entendió de inmediato. - Es verdad, no te diste cuenta. - Prosiguió. - tú "amiguita". - En colmillo la palabra con sus dedos. - Jugo con magia negra. - Dijo. - La muy tonta creyó que podía encontrar a un ser que pudiera ayudarla a que me "quedara". - Suspiro, luego lo vi caminar hacia el otro lado donde había una blanquilla de cemento.

Esta vez si me atreví a sentarme a su lado, pero justo cuándo estaba por pasar a su lado, el me tomó por la cintura, me jalo hacia él y me hizo que me sentará en su regazo.

-¿Qué estás...?. - Intente preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero él solo prosiguió a hablar.

\- Invoco a un ser de oscuridad que no debía. Ella no supo cómo controlarlo y al final terminó poseída. Pero antes de que yo pudiera sacar esa oscuridad dentro de ella, el ser que tenía dentro de ella, sacó mi oscuridad que estaba un 80% errada. Pero con lo que me hizo, siento que la oscuridad que poseo de nuevo es más fuerte y ansia con muchas ganas consumir tu luz. -

Me vio directamente a los ojos, esos ojos incandescentes de fuego que había olvidado que existían.

\- ¿Y qué quieres de mí?. - Pregunte. El me sonríe.

\- ¿Qué quiero de ti?, ¿Enserió me preguntas eso?, ¿te me ofreces?. -

Me intente levantar pero el me retuvo.

\- Ya una vez lidie contigo. Y lo resolví. - Baje la mirada recordando cómo es que había cambiado. - Y estabas bien. Yo... Yo... Hice hasta lo imposible para sarte de la oscuridad y si debo de hacerlo de nuevo, lo haré. Te sacaré de nuevo de la oscuri... ¡Ah!, ¿qué...?, ¿qué estás...? ¡Y-Yami! ¡D-detente!. -

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, parte de mi cuerpo estaba expuesto. Mi camisa había sido levantada por la boca de Yami, mis manos estaban siendo sujetadas por un clon suyo, me había acomodado de manera que lo pudiera ver frente a frente.

\- Tú eres realmente impresionante. - Acaricia mi pecho, su tacto es frío pero me gusta, sus dedos se pasean por mis pezones, los pellizca, los muerde gentilmente. Realmente se siente bien, pero debo de detenerlo antes de qué...

\- No, esto no. ¡Yami!. - Supliqué, pues había aparecido otro clon y este me había parado, deslizó mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer y lo vi a él descender hasta mi intimidad, mientras el clon restante se dedicaba a dejar marcar en mi pecho, el clon que me estaba reteniendo mis manos se dedicaba a besar mi cuello y a dejar marcas muy notorias.

-¡Ah!, B-basta... ¡Esto es...!, joder... ¡Yami!, detente. - Gemia, disfrutaba de las dulces sensaciones.

Yami estaba haciéndome un felación, algo que jamás creí que él lo hiciera.

\- ¿por qué haces esto?. - Pregunte.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?. - Me contradijo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Escuche un chasquido de dedos, mis manos fueron liberadas, mi pecho y mi cuello también, mis pantalones fueron subidos. Ni siquiera dejó venirme.

Era una masa gelatinosa en sus manos.

\- Si quieres más, solo tienes que decirmelo. - Me susurro a la par de mi oreja. - Haré que te vengas una y otra vez, Yugi. –

Suspire, me tuve que recargar en él, Yami me sostuvo de mi cadera, había sentido como me robaba la energía. Algo me había hecho.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué tienes?. - Me pregunta, siento cómo todo se me vuelve borroso.

\- Necesito alejarme de ti... Tú... Me estas...

\- Te estoy asfixiando. - Me dijo. Me recostó en la banca y comenzó a alejarse, poco a poco sentía como recuperaba el aire y el movimiento.

Me levante, tambaleante y lo vi cuando estaba lejos de mi. Vi que dio un golpe hacia la pared, me asuste al ver como sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar pero prontamente se recuperaba y en su lugar, yo comencé a sentir ese dolor en mi mano comenzaba a representar esas heridas.  
  
La herida que se había causado, estaba siendo transmitida a mi.

\- Mierda. - Escuche de su parte, intento acercarse a mi pero volvía a quedarme sin aire y nuevamente volvió a alejarse. - ¡Esto es jugar sucio!. - Grito de repente. - ¡Si crees que así me vas a alejar de él! ¡Créeme que yo lo alejare de ti!. –

Al término de decir esto, se fue.  
  
Yo estaba más confundido por lo que había hecho, voltee a mi derecha y vi una sombra que desaparecía entre los pasillos.  
  
¿Qué está pasando aquí?. -


	9. Confusión.

En cuanto vi a Yami alejarse de mi entre la penumbra del pasillo. El oxígeno llegó a mis pulmones, con dificultad me levante. Me sentía algo mareado y a la vez confundido.  
  
¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿por qué de repente colapse de la nada?.  
  
-"¿Estas bien?. –

Esa voz, de nuevo estaba en mi cabeza, pues aún que viera a todos lados, no había nadie a mi alrededor a excepción de...  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?. - Le pregunté a aquella sombra que trataba de ocultarse de mi vista, estaba arrinconada entre una columna y otra.

Me acerque para verla mejor, pero aquella sombra no me dejó, mis pies las sentía como si estuvieran hundidas en cemento, baje la mirada y me encontré con unas manos de monstruo que sostenían mis pies.

Este truco, sin duda era de Yami, pero no parecía que fuera él el que me estuviera reteniendo.  
  
\- Usas magia oscura. - Dije.  
  
-"Así es. - Me contestó con un pesar en su voz, se le oía avergonzado.

-¿Por qué me detienes? - Volví a preguntar.  
  
-" Es necesario. Aún no nos podemos ver. No hasta que recupere mi fuerza. -  
  
¿Qué significaba eso?

\- ¿Tu eras el que me provocaba asfixia?. -  
  
Unos segundos de silencio me brindaron mi respuesta.  
  
-¿Por qué?. — Proseguí.

-" Fue un hechizo que te puse para que él no se te acercara. Fuera de eso, puedes acercarte a cualquier persona, menos al que tu llamas Yami o a objetos malditos que hagan peligrar tu vida. -

-¿Por qué tratas de protegerme de Yami?, él no es... -  
  
-" ¡Lo es!. - Me interrumpido de inmediato. -" ¡él es muy peligroso para ti!, debes saber que el Atem que conociste ya no existe. -  
  
-Eso es imposible, él nunca me haría daño. –

-"¿Qué te hace creer eso?. - Me cuestionó, sonaba enojado.  
  
-Lo conozco. - Respondió, aquella sombra solo se hecho a reír.  
  
-" ¿Y crees que con eso hará que no te haga daño?. –

-¿Y tu lo conoces?. - Contraataque. La sombra se quedó callada. - Entonces si no sabes nada de él, cierra la boca. Ahora suéltame, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. -  
  
-" ¿Cómo qué?, ¿cómo acostarte con él?. - Me cuestionó más enojado que nunca, pero al final de cuentas me soltó, aún que me hizo sentir realmente mal cuando dijo lo último.

-No necesito de tu protección. No necesito nada de ti. ¡Aléjate de mi!,¿me escuchaste?.-  
  
Con aquellas palabras me retire

No sabía quién era esa sombra o si trataba de ayudarme en algo, pero no le concernia asuntos que no debía de meterse.

* * *

¯Yami¯

\- Mierda, Mierda, Mierda. -  
  
Mientras maldecía y golpeaba la pared, más me desesperaba, ¿por que había hecho esa Mierda de tocarlo?.  
  
Se supone que mi objetivo era arrebatarle la luz que brilla en su interior, no hacer la porquería que hice.

\- ¿Qué está mal conmigo?, ¿por qué lo hice?, ¿y por qué me detuve?. -  
  
Siento cómo mis mejillas se sonrojan, el corazón me late desenfrenadamente y mi mente se invade de esos recuerdos en los que toque a Yugi indebidamente.

\- ¿Será que aún tenga sentimientos por ti?. -  
  
Había una pequeña posibilidad, y si la había, tendría que despojarse de estos sentimientos humanos si quería llevar acabo mi plan.  
  
\- No necesito una daga. –


	10. Salomón

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

Ese maldito había puesto un conjuro de alejamiento hacia Yugi, uno en el que ponía la vida de Yugi en una balanza, en una línea muy delgada entre la vida y la muerte. Y no sólo eso, como parte de conjuro, estoy más enlazado con mi Hikari, es decir que cualquier cosa que me pase o haga conmigo mismo, Yugi lo sentirá.

Será un verdadero desafío el quitarle ese hechizo, corría un gran riesgo al estar tan profundamente enlazado con ese chico; él era realmente tan bueno, nada de impurezas habían en su alma, se aura de conservaba pulcra y Blanca, era un perfecto ser de luz que me serviría de mucha ayuda, su luz hará que mi oscuridad perdure para siempre, me ayudara a quedarme y aquella parte tan noble y buena de mi desaparecerá para siempre.

Pero, a pesar de que Yugi era un problema, existía otro. Aquel mocoso, aquel bebé que siempre está custodiado por los demás, pero no me preocupa su escolta, me preocupa la magia oscura que tiene ese niño, la cual es muy semejante a la mía.

Por lo que he visto y presenciado, aquel niño aún era un novato con su magia, no sabe controlarla bien, pero si pudiera, apostaría que me superaría en todos los aspectos, incluso arrancaría el maleficio que vive dentro de mí.

Tengo que tener cuidado con él. Mucho cuidado.  
  
  


— ¿No deberías estar al pendiente de Tea?. —

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?. — Conteste con voz fría.

— Creí que te gustaba. — Me dijo Salomón.

— Tengo gustos específicos. — Volví a responder. — Y ella no está en mis gustos. —

— ¿Acaso buscas un banquete digno de un rey?. —

— Por supuesto que sí. —

— No me andaré con rodeos "Atem". — Fruncí ligeramente el ceño al escuchar mi verdadero nombre. — Es a Yugi a quien busca, ¿no?. —

— ¿Fui muy obvio?. — Casi me hecho a reír al ver la expresión que note en Salomón, el viejito me veía con molestia en sus ojos y no con desagrado, lo que he de admitir que me sorprendió.

— Demasiado. — Me responde con franqueza. Luego suspiro. — He de admitir que su regreso como Yami, fue una sorpresa para mi. Nunca pensé que su parte oscura regresará. —

— Yo tampoco. — Corrobore un poco incrédulo. Salomón colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, cambió su expresión seriamente. — ¿Vas asermonearme, anciano?. —

— Claro que no. — Me dijo. — Solo... —Sonríe ligeramente, se da media vuelta dándome la espalda confiado. — Disfrutaré del espectáculo una vez más. — **1**

Aquello me dejó confundido totalmente. Mientras veo al anciano alejarse de mi, me quedo pensando una vez más lo que dijo al último.

— ¿Disfrutar del espectáculo?. — Me pregunto una vez más. — ¿A qué diablos se refiere?. —

No consigo una respuesta, ni siquiera una teoría, aquel viejito de seguro se estaba volviendo un poco más decrepito.  
  


Aún que si analizó con mayor profundidad la conversación, Salomón no sea impuesto a que siga a Yugi, es más se podría decir que me ha dado el total permiso de estar con él.

Ja, ni siquiera se lo iba a pedir. Pero bueno, supongo que tuve suerte.

Aún que, ¿por qué dejaría a Yugi de lado?, ¿por qué ni siquiera me puso una advertencia de si le podría hacer algo?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que me dijo al último de nuestra conversación?.

— Debo estar al pendiente también de Salomón. —  
  


×Continuará...


	11. Tensión.

La noche cae de nuevo.

Los duelistas se encuentran de nuevo en su habitación, a excepción de dos que aún ni se veían después de su último encuentro, era como si algo los estuviera separando o ¿era ese sentimiento tan desconocido que Florencia dentro suyo que los alejaba?, ¿será miedo?, ¿será incertidumbre?.

Yugi sigue caminando entre los pasillos, pensando en lo que le dijo aquel ente que lo protegía de Atem, pensaba en sí podía hacer algo con respecto a Yami y hacer que el verdadero Atem regresará, pero, ¿qué diferencia habría?, eran el mismo ser.

¿O no?.

Finalmente, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a la puerta de su habitación, ¿Yami estará adentro ya?, ¿debería de dormir en otra parte?, ¿le volvería hacer daño o algo más como la última vez?.

Por el bebé no se preocupaba por esa noche, ya que Joey y Kaiba se ocupaban de ello, eso significaban que solamente Yami y él estarían solos y al pendiente del otro.

Con la mano temblorosa sostuvo el pomo de la puerta.

No era momento para acobardarse, era momento de enfrentarlo de nuevo y exigir explicaciones.

Llenándose de valor, gira el pomo y se adentra para luego darse cuenta que la habitación se encuentra vacía.

Yugi suspira lleno de alivio y tal vez un poco decepcionado.

Creía que, tal vez, Yami le esperaría despierto, pero no.

Yugi sacudió su cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando?, debía de quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza y plantarse la idea de que ellos ya no eran nada más que simples conocidos, aún qué últimamente Yami lo estaba confundiendo un poco.

¿Acaso estaba jugando con él?.

Su mirada se lleno de dolor y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, su corazón dolió y el presentimiento de que eso era así le embargo la mente.

Era lo más probable, ya que, la parte oscura de Atem siempre a sido así; traviesa, juguetona, fría, además de que no le imporía lastimar a los otros, con tal de obtener siempre la victoria intacta, solo, para, y únicamente para él, no le importara herir a los que estén a su alrededor.

Con esos pensamientos avanzó hacia su cama, fue quitándose su chaqueta y la dejó en la esquina de su cama, volteo por un momento hacia la ventana la cual estaba abierta y mostraba una luna blanca y brillante.

Parecía ser una noche calmada y tranquila. Yugi quisiera sentirse así, tranquilo, sin lidiar con esa situación de peligro constante y sin tratar de protegerse las espaldas de lo que una vez fue su mejor amigo, pareja de duelo y novio, ahora vuelto su enemigo.

Se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a cerrarla, cuando tocó la madera de ventana, sintió como unas manos se colocaban en su cintura, al mismo tiempo sintio la cercanía de un cuerpo detrás suyo.

—¿Me estabas esperando?. — Preguntó Yami a la par de la oreja de Yami, en un susurro suave que hizo que le recorrierán escalofríos al menor, sin embargo también un fuerte dolor le albergó, aquel ahora alojándose en su pecho y la respiración entre cortandose de repente.

Yami gruñó lleno de molestia y enseguida se separó de Yugi, tomando su distancia.

_“Estúpido hechizo”_

Pensaron ambos reincorporándose, cada quien en su lugar.

— Iba a dormir. — Dijo apenas audible Yugi mientras regulaba su respiración y el dolor desaparecía de a poco.

Pero Yami no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando a Yugi como es que se recuperaba.

De una u otra manera debía de conseguir romper ese hechizo que los separaba. Si seguían así, ambos se iban a lastimar, más Yugi y sí el menor salía mayormente lastimado, era obvio que terminaría odiandolo y él odiándose así mismo, pues necesitaba a Yugi para sus propios planes, que para nada se frustrarían.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?. —

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a dormir también?, ¿tengo que pedirte permiso, acaso?. — Dijo toscamente Yami mientras le daba la espalda a Yugi mientras esté le observaba tan atento pero con esa mirada de ciervo herido.

Yami se quitó su chaqueta y Yugi no dijo nada solo se volvió a su cama, no iba a discutir con aquella sombra, solamente quería descansar y no pensar nada más, solo por esa noche quería paz y calma.

— ¿Acaso no piensas contestarme?. —

No le respondería, se limitaría a ignorarle, ya se cansaría en su momento.

Yugi fue quitándose sus zapatos, su cinturón de su pantalón, ¿debería quitarse también la camisa, el pantalón también?, quería dormir cómodo, pero Yami lo consideraría un pervertido.

— Sí no vas a darme un buen espectáculo de desnudo, pues yo si lo haré. — Comento aquel tricolor mayor quitándose las prendas: camisa, cinturón, zapatos y finalmente el pantalón se deslizó por aquellas piernas fuertes y tonificadas dejándolo solo con bóxer.

Yugi se puso nervioso y se sonrojo fuertemente, agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser que las luces estaban apagadas, así ocultara su enorme sonrojo y su vergüenza a parte de las enormes ganas de voltear y verlo.

—¿Quieres dormirte de una maldita vez?. — Se quejó Yugi mientras soportaba las ganas de gritar y de salir corriendo, porque eso solo le costaría lo que quería escuchar. —Dime una cosa. — Dijo Yugi. —¿Por qué volviste?. —

—¿Por qué no hacerlo?. — Contestó Yami de vuelta con una ligera risa traviesa y malvada. — ¿Acaso no me extrañabas?. —

—Absolutamente no. — Contestó Yugi decidido... Pero...

—Eres un mentiroso. —Le dijo el otro, dándose cuenta de la gran mentira de Yugi. Aún que el menor quisiera negarlo y ocultarlo, sabía de sobra, que una parte suya, tan siquiera una pequeña mínima parte de él, lo extrañaba.

Después de todo, ¿cómo puedes olvidar al ser que te protegió toda tu niñez?, al aquel ente oscuro que te priorizó primero?, ¿aquel que lo defendió de sus abusadores? Y también, ese lado que Yami negaba, se preocupaba por ese pequeño chico.

Sí, Yami, ni se podía mentir él mismo, quería a Yugi. Le tenía cariño. Pero luego todo, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando.

—¿Crees que puedes mentirme, Yugi? ¿O mentirte a ti mismo?, tú me quieres. — Aseguro Yami con voz seria y gruesa, oh cuántas ganas tenía Yami de acorralar a Yugi, intimidarlo, verle directamente a los ojos y decirle mil cosas, como por ejemplo: Que Yugi era un completo masoquista, pues gustaba del dolor en pequeñas cantidades que lograban despertarlo y excitarlo en ciertos niveles.

Pero no podía decirlo por ciertas razones.

—¿O me equivoco?. — Prosiguió Yami con su cuestionamiento a Yugi, Yami pensaba que no diría nada que todo se quedaría en silencio, pero no.

Yugi se quitó su camisa, revelando su piel blanquecina la cual se hacía notar incluso por la luz de la luna que traspasa a la ventana, Yami admiro esto con devoción y se deleitó con la deliciosa imagen de Yugi quitándose los pantalones, dejándose con solo el bóxer.

— Sí, te equivocas. — Dijo Yugi, volteándose para mirar a Yami. — ¿Por qué piensas que te elegiría a ti?, no tienes nada que me atraiga. —

Yami alargó su sonrisa.

—¿Qué no tengo nada que te atraiga?, ¡ja!, déjame reírme por tu buen chiste, aibou. — Yami no lo dudo y comenzó acercarse a Yugi, el cual retrocedió hasta caerse en su cama boca arriba, Yami aprovecho y acorralo a Yugi sin tocarlo, coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yugi, el menor se sintió intimidado y el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al instante, al igual que de apoco el dolor en pecho iba apareciendo y la dificultad por respirar también, pero era soportable.

Mientras Yami no le tocará, sus síntomas no iban a empeorar.

— Te gusta que te trate de esta manera. Te excita que ponga mi única atención en ti, a pesar de cómo soy contigo actualmente, puedo ser brusco, puedo ser cruel y frío, pero debes de admitir que eso te encanta, porque sabes que puedes lidiar con ello, porque sabes que puedes soportarlo y porque sabes que puedes controlarme a tu antojo a pesar de cómo soy contigo. —

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el que tenía las riendas en esta situación era...

—¿No entiendes que tu posees el control de todo esto?. — Le confesó Yami y por primer vez, Yugi vio a Yami sonrojarse ligeramente. — Actualmente tu me tienes como tú esclavo. — Sé alejo del menor, haciendo que Yugi respirara de nuevo y que su pecho dejara de doler. — Pero eso cambiará. Te lo juro. — Dijo Yami. — Te quitare lo que me arrebataste. —

Yugi lo miró confundido.

—Mi libertad. —  


*Continuará...


End file.
